


Warmth

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il sortit de nouveau, laissant la porte ouverte cette fois-ci, puis revint avec des cotons, du démaquillant, un gant mouillé et une serviette. (MaMa 2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

 

   
Une fois la porte de leur dortoir ouverte, Sehun s'engouffra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, prenant garde à ne pas poser sa tête sur son coussin pour éviter de le salir avec son maquillage, sa transpiration et ses larmes.  
   
Il était heureux qu'EXO ait gagné cette récompense aux MaMa après tous les efforts qu'ils avaient fournis depuis leur début, et surtout très heureux que leur performance ait été un succès. Ils avaient tous eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur à côté de tous les artistes talentueux présents à la cérémonie mais ils l'avaient fait. Ils avaient réussi et cela les rendait fiers.  
   
Malgré le bonheur et surtout la fatigue, Sehun ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Kyungsoo qui s'était blessé à la cheville lors de leur performance et se trouvait à l'hôpital avec leur manager à l'heure actuelle. Yifan avait reçu un message lorsqu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour et apparemment ce n'était pas trop grave, ce qui les avait rassurés quelque peu.  
   
Le plus jeune ferma les yeux et somnola quelques instants avant de sentir son lit s'affaisser. Il ouvrit un œil mais ne bougea pas pour autant n'en ayant ni la force ni l'envie. Luhan était penché sur lui, souriant.  
   
-          Ne t'endors pas sans t'être démaquillé et encore habillé ok ? Lui conseilla-t-il.  
   
Sehun émit un grognement et referma les yeux. Il entendit Luhan sortir et refermer la porte laissant place au silence.

  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau, Luhan était en pyjama en train de se sécher les cheveux vigoureusement. Il s'approcha du blond lorsqu'il croisa son regard.  
   
-          La douche est libre si tu veux, tout le monde est au lit. Chuchota-t-il.  
-          Mmh, la flemme. Marmonna Sehun.  
   
Luhan fronça les sourcils et soupira. Il sortit de nouveau, laissant la porte ouverte cette fois-ci, puis revint avec des cotons, du démaquillant, un gant mouillé et une serviette. Il ferma la porte sans faire de bruit et s'assit sur le bord du lit.  
   
-          Assis-toi au moins. Ordonna Luhan.  
   
Le plus jeune s'exécuta et s'assit en tailleur, face au plus âgé. Luhan laissa échapper un long soupir et marmonna en chinois avant d'attraper sa cravate pour la lui défaire délicatement. Sehun écarquilla les yeux, tout d'abord surpris, puis réprima un sourire en se mordillant la lèvre.  
   
Luhan le remarqua et lui arracha la cravate une fois qu'elle fut défaite en le fusillant du regard. Sehun laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise mais n'ajouta rien tandis que son aîné lui déboutonnait sa chemise – il avait abandonné sa veste quelque part dans le salon ou peut-être même par terre il ne savait plus.  
   
La chemise désormais ouverte, Luhan ne se gêna pas pour admirer la vue un instant avant d'attraper un coton et de l'imbiber de démaquillant. Il s'appliqua à retirer les couches de maquillage présentes sur le visage de Sehun, celui-ci fermant les yeux lorsque le coton s'approcha de son œil.  
   
Une fois que son visage fut dénué d'artifices, Luhan lui passa le gant d'eau en douceur, allant jusqu'à son cou et le haut de son torse. Il se redressa sur ses genoux et repoussa les pants de la chemise pour accéder à sa nuque qu'il lava soigneusement également.  
   
-          Ça ira pour ce soir, tu prendras une douche en te levant demain...enfin dans quelques heures. Annonça-t-il une fois qu'il eut terminé.  
   
Sehun le remercia et lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant, retirant sa chemise complètement et la balançant sur une chaise un peu plus loin. Il défit son pantalon et le retira, le jetant en boule au sol sous le regard désapprobateur de Luhan.  
   
Celui-ci posa le gant sur la table de nuit et jeta les cotons usagers.  
   
-          Kyungsoo ne va pas rentrer ? Demanda Sehun dans un bâillement.  
-          Si, sûrement, mais il dormira avec Jongin ou Baekhyun je pense. Répondit Luhan.  
   
Le blond hocha la tête et se coucha sous sa couette, décidé à dormir. Luhan l'en empêcha, passant la serviette propre sur son visage et sur chaque parcelle de peau mouillée.  
   
-          Tu vas mal dormir sinon. Expliqua-t-il.  
   
Sehun le laissa faire, observant ses gestes lents, ses yeux à demi ouverts. Le plus âgé lança la serviette une fois qu'il eut fini et s'assit sur le bord du lit, pensif.  
   
-          Tu ne vas pas dormir ? Souffla Sehun, le regardant curieusement.  
-          Si. Dit simplement Luhan, se redressant.  
   
Le plus jeune se mordilla la lèvre et lui attrapa le poignet pour l'empêcher de bouger.  
   
-          Dors avec moi. Chuchota-t-il, les yeux brillants.  
   
Luhan hésita un instant puis acquiesça, se glissant sous les draps à ses côtés. Sehun, satisfait, sourit et se lova contre lui.  
   
-          Tu sens bon. Murmura-t-il, reniflant son odeur.  
-          Pas toi...Grogna Luhan.  
-          Tu m'aimes quand même. Répliqua Sehun sans attendre.  
   
Un silence se fit et le blond grogna. Il pinça le plus âgé et celui-ci sursauta, lui frappant le torse en guise de vengeance. Sehun le chatouilla et ils chahutèrent quelques instants, gloussant sous la couette. Luhan fut le premier à se calmer, ancrant son regard dans celui du plus jeune.  
   
-          On devrait dormir. Annonça-t-il.  
   
Sehun hocha la tête et se tourna dos à lui. L'aîné se colla à son dos et entremêla leurs jambes, enroulant son bras autour de sa taille. Il déposa quelques baisers sur la nuque du plus jeune, lui arrachant un soupir de contentement.  
   
-          Bonne nuit. Souffla Luhan.  
-          Bonne nuit. Répondit Sehun.  
   
Luhan se détendit, prêt à s'endormir, épuisé après cette longue journée. Cependant, Sehun remua légèrement, tournant la tête, l'obligeant à rouvrir les yeux lentement. Le plus jeune le regardait, visiblement dans l'attente de quelque chose. Le plus âgé ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre et avança son visage vers le sien, déposant ses lèvres chastement sur les siennes.  
   
Sehun répondit au baiser, et prit l'initiative de l'embrasser une seconde puis une troisième fois lorsque Luhan se détachait de lui. L'aîné dévia sa bouche contre sa joue pour stopper leur échange, leurs respirations saccadées.  
   
-          Sehun...Souffla Luhan.  
   
Le plus jeune soupira, déçu et se tourna de nouveau, enfouissant sa tête dans son coussin. Luhan colla ses lèvres contre son épaule et resserra sa prise sur sa taille avant de fermer les yeux.

 


End file.
